


Bonus Mission

by ladydragon76



Series: Quest [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: bob, character: drift, character: sunstreaker, genre: fluff, genre: humor, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Bob and Drift have teamed up.  Sunstreaker is doomed.  Totally doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracoqueen22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Quest  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Bob, Drift/Sunstreaker  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** It’s DracoQueen22’s birthday, and I asked her to prompt me to I could do ficcage. ^_^ She said, “I would love, love to see a little follow-up to A Most Important Quest. It doesn't even have to be smutty. Just them doing something stupidly cute and domestic and Bob being the adorable bug that he is.”

Bob lounged on the floor of his and Sunstreaker’s den, just as Drift had trained him. He was ready. _So_ ready, but even his master wouldn’t know it by looking at him. Antennae were relaxed, plating loose, optics dimmed as though he was on the edge of a good nap. Nothing could be farther from the truth, but as Sunstreaker stood and stretched, Bob didn’t even twitch.

“Sleepy, bug?” Sunstreaker asked, and crouched to give Bob a good scritch around his helm. “I’ll go grab us some energon and come back. We can have a nice quiet evening in. What do you think?”

Not a chance.

Bob waited until the door was starting to close behind Sunstreaker, then launched. He barely made it through, but then he was in the hall and tearing past his yelping master.

“Bob! Damnit! What the frag?!”

Claws clattered and scrambled along the floor, and while Sunstreaker pelted after him, he just didn’t have the traction Bob did. The insecticon’s lead grew with each corner he turned. The lift was right ahead of him, and he leapt up to poke the button.

Inside.

Wait.

Wait.

“Bob! Damnit!” Sunstreaker charged down the hall, optics blazing, and in any other situation Bob would have been crumpled to the floor in guilt and feeling every ‘bad boy’ was justified. This time, however, he merely leaned up against the lift wall and poked the button Drift had shown him and watched the doors close just before his master reached him.

There was a _thoom_ and snarled curse from Sunstreaker, but then the lift was moving. Bob pranced in circles, chittering gleefully. This was the _best_ game. Sunstreaker would forgive him, and then it’d be nothing but ‘good boy, Bob’ and treats from him and Drift. When the lift doors opened, Bob exited and paced along the hall just far enough to give himself the head start he’d need when his master arrived.

Only a few minutes later the lift doors opened once more and Sunstreaker rushed out only to stop and stare at Bob. “Daffy damn bug. What are you doing?” He heaved a sigh and started forward. Bob gave him a few steps, then dashed off. “Bob!”

Bob chittered and added a bit of a waggle for a few galloping steps of his own, then dug in deep and tore along the halls to their destination. Ahead of him the door was open, and he could see the dark of Outside through the window walls.

“No escape there, ya glitch!” Sunstreaker shouted, his pounding footsteps echoing.

Bob angled to the right as he entered, staying close to the window walls for his victory lap. To his left the could see Drift just inside the door. No escape was right, and Bob slowed to a prancing, bouncy trot as Sunstreaker slid to a stop and reached for the door controls. His hand touched Drift’s, the door was already closing.

“Good boy, Bob!” Drift called. “Hi,” he said more softly to Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker shook his helm and slumped back against the wall. “You’re both glitches.”

Drift still laughed as he leaned in against Sunstreaker to groom his mouth for a moment. “And you love us. Come on.” He pulled, guiding Sunstreaker over to the small picnic of energon he had set up, though once they were sitting, they went back to grooming one another.

Bob plopped himself down, antennae angled forward, and sniffed in the direction of a tray of sweet smelling goodies. He was a good boy, Drift had said so, but Bob thought he might have to be a little bad and take his own reward if they didn’t come up for air soon.


End file.
